Be My Valentine?
by Ariele Dawntreader
Summary: B/V- A little Valentine story about one of my favorite couples... ^_^ -A one-shot about that special day. (Rated for language)


A/N: This is just a little Valentine's day thing I decided to write about one of my favorite couples. ^_^ Enjoy! 

Be My Valentine? ****

By: Mistress of the Dark

Vegeta handed the cashier the money for the groceries and drummed his fingers on the counter as the girl counted out his change. She glanced nervously over her shoulder at him as her hands fumbled with his bills. "H-here you go, sir. Five-ninety is your ch-"

"Goodbye." He grabbed the money from her hand and shoved it into his pocket as he stalked off with his bag. Why did that baka woman make him do these menial chores? What had become of him- the ruler of the Saiya-jin race buying tasty cakes, soda and fruit snacks for his six-year-old? He sighed and stuck his keys into the air car Bulma had forced him to take. _Well, you can't fly all over the place, Vegeta! People will see you and wonder what the hell you're doing_! He could hear her voice in his head now and cringed at the words. But her voice was nice. At least her voice was still the only thing that kept him calm and under control sometimes.

He backed up the car, nearly running over a few very annoyed pedestrians, and sped out of the parking lot. Why had he become so bored lately? Oh yes, he was only with his woman during the night, and sometimes not at all because of that little brat of theirs-the brat that he would **never** admit he was proud of. It was the middle of winter and he hated this damned cold air, and there was something else that was bothering him. . . something that had to do with this month. . . something that he always hated. 

"Shit." He skidded to a stop on the deserted road. It was February 13- the day before that wretched holiday. What was it called? Vegeta scratched his head, realized that he was doing something that Kakarot would do and quickly put his hand at his side, wanting to puke. "Oh who cares **what** holiday this is! I just know that that woman is going to expect some sort of present from me, no excuses." He crossed his arms in typical Saiya-jin Prince - fashion, "How I despise these baka earthling holidays! A day to celebrate _love.._ " He grunted out a laugh, but then stopped, thinking how he didn't want to see his woman's face get all sad and, and. . . He groaned and jumped out of the car. He encapsulated it and blasted off towards Capsule Corp.

*

When he walked in, Trunks was waiting for him. "Dad! Hey dad!" Why the hell was he whispering?

"What?" He grunted, flinging the grocery bag at his son. "Here. Where's your mother?"

"That's the thing, Dad! She's upstairs wrapping something! I think it's your Valentine's day present! So you better-"

"Valentine's day, huh?" So that's what it was called.

"Yeah, so you better hide whatever you got for-" He stopped and noticed that his father didn't have another bag on him. "Hey, you didn't get her anything! What are you planning then?"

"I-" He stopped, "None of your business brat! Why do you care anyway?" Vegeta thought that would offend the boy and he'd go stalking off or something like that, but Trunks stayed put and got a sly grin on his face,

"Oh I don't care. I just think it's gonna be funny when mom blows up tomorrow about how you didn't get her anything." But then he gulped, knowing his father didn't like to be reminded about such things. "Uh, ok, so I'm gonna go see what Goten's doing. So uh, see ya!" He made a hasty exit, leaving Vegeta there with the awful image in his head of Bulma seething in fury when she didn't find a new dress or some perfume or-poetry waiting for her tomorrow. Poetry. . . now that was an idea. "After all, she _must_ have every dress and perfume imaginable." He muttered to himself. "What am I thinking?! Me and poetry?! Ugh, I've lived on this stinking planet way too long." And with that thought, he stalked back outside and drove to the mall to see what he could come up with at the last minute.

*

Bulma smiled as she stuck on a final bow to her wrapped box for Vegeta. "He's gonna flip!" She said happily. "I just know he's been itching for something new to train in, and when he finds out what this capsule opens up into. . ." She couldn't help the tiny squeal that came out of her throat. Then her expression altered slightly, and she sighed, "Oh, Vegeta. I just hope you give me something this year that takes an effort- not just a drive to the mall. I wish you would say 'I love you' once in a while, you baka prince." She fluffed a few curly ribbons on the box to occupy herself so that she wouldn't think such depressing thoughts, and it worked. She got excited again.

*

It was nine o'clock, the mall was going to close in an hour, and Vegeta had yet to find something that he approved of to give to his wife. At one point he was tempted to buy her something from Victoria's Secret, but thought better of it, knowing that somehow she would reason it selfish of him. And he supposed it was.. a little, anyway. He stopped in front of a toy store, however and actually liked what he saw – a large, stuffed teddy bear with a big red heart on its stomach. Vegeta went in and bought it, much to the surprise of the clerk- but she didn't ask any questions. He wandered around some more, and purchased a few candles, and some lotion from a bath and home store, but he was still not satisfied. After all, even if this _was_ the most idiotic holiday ever, his wife was the most important female in the universe and she deserved the best. After a few more visits to the food court, and another walk around the stores, Vegeta reluctantly flew home. . . he was going to have to put the poetry plan in effect after all.

To his annoyance, however, three hours later he couldn't think of anything to write that sounded good. He tried not to think of it, busying himself with the wrapping of the candles and lotion. It was twelve o'clock and Bulma had already gone to bed, her present to Vegeta downstairs safely hidden until tomorrow. After some midnight snacks and a few beers Vegeta had a marvelous epiphany and began to write furiously on a piece of notebook paper. Leaving it there until later, he put some packages upstairs outside their bedroom door and made a trail of gifts down to the kitchen. Before sealing his poem into an envelope, he reread it to himself and smirked in princely self-absorption... but the feeling quickly died away when he realized how much Bulma would like it after all. He climbed into bed, fully satisfied with his gifts and fell quickly asleep. Bulma opened one eye, her own excitement keeping her awake and smiled herself.

*

Vegeta woke the next morning and to his surprise, was not alone—she was always awake before he was. _That's odd. Hmph, oh well, now I can give her the poem myself. _He got cleaned up in the bathroom and then roused her gently, in typical Vegeta style, "Wake up, woman, it's that holiday you're so obsessed with."

Bulma groaned slightly but quickly opened her eyes and looked around. She got up and threw on her robe. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "What are you on?" He grunted. Bulma laughed,

"Come on, I want to show you your present," She wrapped her arm in his and began dragging him to the door when she stopped, seeing a gift in the doorway. She looked at Vegeta, who had already begun to smirk and opened it—it was the lotion and a candle. "Oh, Vegeta, thank you." She smiled, kissed his cheek, and kept walking. _That figures... Oh well, he tries._

But when she came to the bottom of the steps she found another present—more candles. She looked back at her husband, her mouth open slightly and kept going—now she was intrigued. She eventually got to the table and found the stuffed teddy bear. "Oh, Vegeta!" She threw her arms around him, "How sweet! Thank you." She didn't notice the card with the poem inside and went to grab her present. Before he could say anything, she presented it to him proudly and he opened the neatly wrapped box. 

Inside was a brand new dark blue training suit—just like the one he used to wear. Vegeta felt something inside him start to slip, but held it in somehow, keeping the emotion under control. He tried to spit out a thank-you, but he couldn't. It was okay, though, Bulma was already thrusting another small box into his hand, 

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." She said, and grinned. 

__

Now what in the hell could this be? He opened the box and found a capsule. He stared at it for a moment, then gave his wife a quizzical look.

"Take it outside and open it!" She said eagerly, pushing him to the door. Vegeta did as he was told and to his surprise, the tiny thing burst into a large domed training chamber... just like the one he had trained in when they first got to know each other. Then he felt it again. _Damn it! She's the only one that can make me feel this way. _Before saying anything else, he went inside and fetched the poem, handing it to Bulma gently. 

"What's this?" She asked, and opened it. 

__

Bulma- 

Roses are red, 

Your Hair is blue

The sex is great

And I love you. 

Vegeta waited patiently while she read it and was shocked to see tears begin to stream down her face. 

"You don't like it?" He asked gruffly, offended. But when she looked up, he could tell that she did. She threw her arms around him and thanked him three or four times. 

Trunks finally woke up and wandered outside where his parents were and saw a sight he'd never seen before—his father was smiling! Actually smiling. He was about to join their embrace when his mom starting kissing Vegeta. "Yuck. Get a room." He muttered and meandered back inside.

When he broke off their kiss, Vegeta murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, Bulma." 

*** 

A/N: I used to have this up, and some of you may have read it before.. it's slightly different from the other one, but I wanted to re-post it. Please review and tell me if ya liked. =) 

~Mistress/Faye 


End file.
